Bluestar x Redtail OneShot
by Sydney1901
Summary: Bluestar loves Redtail and needs to make it clear   M for cussing, mating scenes, and inappropriate phrases.


Redtail padded into Bluestar's den cautiously, his paws sliding slowly and silently across the ground. **"Bluestar?"** He sniffed. **"Spottedleaf said you wanted to see me."**

Redtail opened his mouth, releasing his jaws, to taste the air for his leader's smell. It hung faintly in the air, as if she hadn't been there since dawn. Pushing his way out through the lichen curtain, he licked his jaws and turned around. _I guess she's out on patrol._ He shrugged and headed to the apprentice's den to get Dustpaw, his apprentice, for training. Sighing, he called the stood-up 'paw's name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bluestar's 'View'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bluestar sighed and looked at Spottedleaf. **"So what should I do? I'm **_**love-struck!**_**"** Lust glared in her eyes and a strange smell lingered off her – the same scent she felt emanate from her private area each time she mentioned _'his'_ name.

"**You know Redtail's real mate is Brindleface!"** Spottedleaf snorted. **"I'm no queen, but I don't think Brindleface'll like it if you go hop up her mate."**

Bluestar's eyes fluttered to a golden leaf spiraling down – Leaf-Fall was nearing. **"That's the problem…he'll never notice me the way I notice him!"**

"**Well, I guess…I guess you need to-" **Spottedleaf gulped, **"-ambush him…"**

Bluestar's eyes got wide. **"You mean force him? But…but the tom has to get on **_**me**_**! I can't…"**

Spottedleaf rolled her amber eyes. **"Just smile sexily and rub your heat-smell-soaked tail on his face. He'll notice how much **_**he's**_** wanted it and it'll all develop from there."**

"**So tonight, I'll invite him on patrol, go out, and…Spottedleaf, you're a genus!"**

"**Glad you figured that out." **She purred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Redtail's 'View'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Bluestar! There you are!" **Redtail, smiling wide watched as Bluestar came back to camp, holding a squirrel, Spottedleaf following with a sweet smelling herb – catnip.

Bluestar smiled sweetly back. **"Hello, Redtail."**

_Maybe's it's not the herb that smells nice…what is that?_ **"Bluestar, what's that smell? It smells intriguing."**

"**Oh, hmm. I don't know. So, let's go on a border patrol."**

"**Okay, I'll go get Tig-"**

Bluestar shook her head. **"Oh no no no. Let's go. RiverClan have been getting closer to the border lately."**

"**Oh…well, sure."** Redtail blinked his eyes uncertainly and followed her out, her tail dangling over his head. _There's that smell again!_ He cursed his under his breath. He needed to know! _Redtail, focus. You need to help Bluestar with the RiverClan border._

But Bluestar did not lead Redtail toward the RiverClan border – or any border. Instead, they were heading toward the complete center of ThunderClan territory. **"Uh, Bluest-"**

"**Shh…"** She whispered, waving her tail. At the smell, Redtail silenced.

Suddenly Bluestar turned around and closed her eyes slightly, smiling diagonally. She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth, flicking it out carefully. She turned and pushed her hindquarters to Redtail's face and bucked back once or twice, rubbing her tail against his mouth and licking it off, doing it again.

"**Oh Bluestar…" **He murmured, though his voice was impossible to read. His eyes were clouded, so Bluestar rubbed her tail down his back and slightly slipped down his rump, giggling slightly.

His eyes sparked lust for only a second, but returned to clouded. He swiped his tail down and turned quickly. **"Bluestar…I-I like you, as a friend, and respect you as a Clan leader but this…"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bluestar's 'View'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Shoot!_ She thought, blocking out the rest of his words. _I'll need to take it farther_.

Bluestar slid under his stomach, licking the pink sheath that sat under him. Redtail fidgeted, but his shaft poked out, begging for more. **"Bluesta-"**

"**Redtail, just enjoy it." **Bluestar purred. **"Just enjoy it, baby." **She licked it more, and soon it jabbed her tounge when she touched it, from her strange position under him. Bluestar smiled to herself and turned, putting her mouth on his shaft, and made her heat-smell-soaked tail creep up his chest, heading for his mouth. _I've got him now._ She winked to herself, and shoved her tail into his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Redtail's 'View'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She's still go-ooo…_ Redtail closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation Bluestar gave him, with her tounge and tail. He sucked fervently on her tail, and suddenly understood. _The scent is heat! _ He moved his member up and down, and shoved it back in her mouth, pulled it back, and then pushed it back. Getting his momentum, she pushed her tail to his rhythm.

He realized that something poked his hind legs. He slowly, reluctantly, opened his eyes and looked back. _Bluestar's boobs!_ He stared at the small lumps as she sucked – when he pushed his member in, they would go up, and when he pulled it back slightly, they fell and poked him. He gasped, and dropped her tail. She stopped sucking, but kept her mouth around the member, and looked back at him. Lust flitted his eyes, reflecting hers. He leaned forward and sucked the boob, as it pulsed. Bluestar shoved his member back down her mouth and rasped around his length; **"Go, Redtail, go! Do it to me, baby!"** Redtail licked her boob more, then flipped to the next.

When he knew he couldn't wait any longer, Redtail pulled his member away, and finally let go of her breast. He turned to her back side, and began, licking her tail down from the tip, to her steaming core. It was already wet with pre-cum, and he licked up, but left the cum on her core for later. Lust took over his actions, and he slowly, thoughtfully, slid his tounge across her pussy. She moaned, and he smiled, licking his lip to gather the cum there.

Redtail did it over and over, until she was yowling at him for taking too long. **"I'm getting there, bitch!"** He screamed.

Digging his tounge in, and playing around, Redtail enjoyed this. She pushed her juices out, and he licked them up. Shoving his muzzle in farther, he caressed her nub until she peed. **"Damn, you're tight!"** He cursed.

"**You've had nothing yet, sugar."** She snaked her tail back down to his member and squeezed, and Redtail bucked forward, driving his tounge in farther. **"I need you."** Redtail pulled out, and jumped on her, and shoved his dick in as far as it could go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bluestar's 'View'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Fuck me!" **Bluestar bucked back, squezzing his shaft longer.

"**Not unless you fuck **_**me**_** first!" **He bucked harder and quicker, and she exploded into him. **"Damn! You're good!"** He released, but didn't pull out.

Bluestar purred sexily, **"My ass knows your sex as well as mine. Stick it in farther, Redtail, stick that stick into that cave!"** At her dirty words, he released a second time and clenched his claws around her stomach and pulled back, shoving her in farther.

"**Bluestar, I need you to go again. I love you! FUCK ME!" ** She pushed out again.

"**Anything for you, my sexy love."** She smiled and licked up the cum he had released that fell on the floor.

"**Only the best for you, **_**my**_** sexy love."** Redtail brought his member back out, and began to tuck it back into his seath, but Bluestar darted forward. **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, my king. Don't put that cock back yet." **Bluestar shot back to his member and sucked it. **"You can fuck me, if you want too."**

"**My pleasure, baby sex." **He released and Bluestar swallowed his cum.

"**It's only fair…"** She turned around and shoved her pussy to his mouth, realeasing again.

"**Baby, baby, it's okay. Same time tomorrow?"** Redtail purred, licking her cheek.

"_**Anytime**_** tomorrow."** Bluestar purred back.

_He fell for it! He likes it!_ She thought, as she headed back to camp with him, their tails twined.


End file.
